gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Freemasons
The Freemasons believe in eternal light forever, Our goal is to bring peace and justice everywhere. We believe men should have a society to be with each other and make a difference. We have some of the most powerful, influential members and can make a very big change to the world. ''' The Freemasons started out as "stone masons " In the early middle ages, They added many masonic symbols to the World's greatest structure. The Pyramids are a Masonic symbol, The French Revolution was started by the Freemasons, The American Revolution was organized by the Freemasons. The world is ruled by the Freemasons. The current music industry is ruled by freemasons. Now, its your chance to be a Freemason. Are you ready? Rules 1) male only 2) Keep all things a secret 3) if a member reveals any secrets they will quikcly be forced to leave the society 54 Do not let others manipulate you, You are somebody. Don't let someone make you feel weak or tell you what to do The Purpose of this society is to let others have freedom. When you are at a Freemason meeting, Royalty or power does not matter. The King of England or France has no more power then a level 2 pirate. Once you enter the Freemason HQ you are in the halls of freedom, peace, and friendship. ---- ---- Degrees ( ranks ) : '''Blue Lodge : 1) Entered Apprentice : 2) Fellow Craft : 3) Master Mason : Lodge of Perfection : 4) Master Traveler : 5) Perfect Master : 6) Intimate Secretary : 7) Provost and Judge : 8) Intendant of the Building : 9) Master Elect of the Nine - North : 10) Master Elect of the North : 11) Sublime Master Elected-North : 12) Grand Master Architect : 13) Master of the Ninth Arch : 14) Grand Elect Mason ( leader of the lodge of perfection ) : Council & Princes of Jerusalem : 15) Knight of the East or Sword : 16) Prince of Jerusalem : Chapter of Rose Croix ''' : 17) Knight of the East and West : 18) Knight of the Rose Croix : '''Consistory : 19) Grand Pontiff : 20) Master and Vitam : 21) Patriarch Noachite : 22) Prince of Libanus : 23) Chief of the Tabernacle : 24) Prince of the Tabernacle : 25) Knight of the Brazrn Serpent : 26) Friend and Brother Eternal : 27) Commander of the Temple : 28) Knight of the Sun : 29) Knight of St. Andrew : 30) Grand Inspector : 31) Knight Aspirant : 32) Sublime Prince of the Royal Secret : Honorary Achivement ' : Sovereign Grand Inspector General ( leader of the freemasons) _______________________________________________________________________ Followers *List your name here *Jeremiah Stormwash - Fellow Craft * : Nicholas NikolaiUser:Nicholas Nikolai- Master Mason * John Breasly - Knight Aspirant * Edgar Wildrat -Fellow Craft * Lord Jeremiah Garland - Grand Master Architect * Benjamin Macmorgan -Sovereign Grand Inspector * General * Davy Daggerskul - Fellow Craft * Captain Crashside - Entered Apprentice * Cadet- Sublime Prince of the Royal Secret * Marc Brown - Entered Apprentice * Captain Josh - Entered Apprentice * . - Knight of the Sun * Sir Carlos Clemte - Fellow Craft * !~Mega~! - Entered Apprentice'' * Captain Ryan - Fellow Craft * Johnny Goldtimbers - Master Mason * Francis Bluehawk - Master Mason *Captain Robert- Entered Apprentice *Jay Brightsun - Entered Apprentice *Charles Swordeagle - Entered Apprentice ---- '''Locations Lodges: Port Royal: Lodge Blue Padres: Lodge Green Ravens Cove: Lodge of Jeusalem London: Yellow Lodge St.Petersburg: Red Lodge Rome: Imperial Lodge Paris: Main Lodge Userbox use this userbox only if your a member of this society! the code is { { freemason } } ( no spaces ) The userbox was created by Tama! ---- Gallery of Freemason Members Category:Governments Category:Fan Clubs Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO